The performance of modern computing systems has increased rapidly in recent years. One particular area in which performance has evolved is processor technology. Additionally, form factors and cooling requirements for computing devices have also evolved. The increase in processing power along with the ever-changing shape and size of computing devices has also resulted, in many instances, in a broad range of cooling requirements. As processing power continues to increase and other parameters continue to change, reductions in power consumption and heat generation become important considerations. As a result, it is desirable to adapt processors and other silicon, when possible, to optimize performance and reduce heat generation. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques including configurable thermal management.